zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Skoolchildren
Aki Aki is an Indian-American girl who sits next to Dib. She has red hair. Brian Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Brian sat right next to Zim, and was probably had the most lines out of the skoolchildren. He also appears in Vindicated!, getting bored and walking away before a dodge ball hits Zim. Because Ms. Bitters was getting tired of him, Brian was sent to the "Underground Classes" in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, which depicted that he died, although Brian appears in a crowd in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, which possibly means the Underground Classes do exist. Brian was replaced by 'Poonchy, Drinker of Hate'. Carl Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Carl wears a red beanie that covers his eyes. He mentioned that he left his underpants on for a month in Bolognius Maximus. He also gave Melvin a wedgie in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Chunk Voiced by: Adam Paul Chunk is one of the bullies that torments Dib, and occasionally Zim. He has orange hair, a thick red jacket and drools a lot. He likes dogs, as shown in A Room with a Moose, which contains his largest speaking role. In Dark Harvest, he threw a ball at Zootch during recess. Dirge Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Dirge is one of the kids at the "rejects" table in the corner of the cafeteria, as shown in Bestest Friend. He has dark skin and wears a green skull t-shirt. He wants to show people his deformity (webbed fish toes) in which he known as that "Horrible Fish Boy", but everybody gets creeped out when he offers to show it to them. He is sometimes known as "Pooka" in the storyboards. He is probably named after Roman Dirge. Gretchen Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Gretchen has purple hair, big upper teeth and braces she is among the losers in the corner and has never been to a party, as mentioned in Bestest Friend. In the episode Lice, she was dragged everywhere by the louse queen enthusiast. This episode also contains her largest speaking role. In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom her nightmare self had a grotesquely large mouth almost with many large teeth. In Tak: The Hideous New Girl we discover that she has a crush on Dib; she gives him many pieces of steak and weeps when Dib is talking with Tak. Jessica Jessica isn't in Zim or Dib's class, but she appears often enough regardless, notably in A Room with a Moose, Bestest Friend, and The Voting of the Doomed. She is one of the popular girls. Like Gaz, she usually has her eyes slightly shut or squinting. Letty Letty is a dark blue-haired girl with a purple sleeveless shirt and a spotted dark blue skirt. She usually has her eyes closed or squinting like Gaz. She is seen playing in the rain with Margie and Tae in The Wettening. Lizard Boy Lizard Boy is arguably the most recognizable background character. He is seen in only a short selection of episodes. Lizard boy has one very interesting talent: By holding a drinking glass in his mouth, Lizard Boy can wiggle his tongue in his mouth while making a strange squeaking sound, which he demonstrates to a student in Parent Teacher Night. Melvin Originally voiced by: Hope Levy (pilot only) Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Gives a presentation during the pilot. He eats paste in The Wettening, and is hand cuffed to Dib after starting a lice infestation in the episode Lice. His head floats off for a while after declaring that he wanted to be an astronaut in Career Day. Mary Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Mary is a very small child who gave a presentation on wanting to be a Fairy Princess for Halloween at the beginning of Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. She is also among the students Zim imagines as horrific monsters. In FBI Warning of Doom, she can be seen at the rental store being harassed by the stressed-out employee, and in Walk for Your Lives, she is led away from the slow motion explosion by what appears to be her grandmother. She was also experimented on by Zim in The Frycook What Came from All That Space until he shoved her off his desk and resumed pretending to be a human. She also leaves and takes a nap during the dodgeball scene in Vindicated!. Mathew P. Mathers III Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Matthew is a cowardly boy that Zim dubbed a "squealy fool" when he ran away screaming after Zim asked him to be his friend in Bestest Friend. He has pale colored skin but is sometimes seen with normal skin. He was also seen with Carl dragging along with him in the hallway in Dark Harvest. Old Kid Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Old Kid looks like an elderly adult in a kid's body. He sits at the very back of the classroom. This character is actually based upon the security guard at the front gate of Nickelodeon Studios (who also appears in Spongebob) in the commentary. He has a small speaking role in The Nightmare Begins, and appears in Career Day. Peyoopi Peyoopi is the girl with green hair in cone-shaped pigtails. She wears lipstick the same color as her hair, a pinkish dress, and stripy stockings. Pig Boy Voiced by: Rosearik Rikki Simons Pig Boy is a pig student who jumps out a window and flies away when Dib offends him by trying to explain that Zim is insulting the human race by calling them "pig smellies" during the episode The Frycook What Came From All That Space. Zita seems to care about Pig Boy, based on her angrily telling Dib to watch what he said around him. Poonchy, Drinker of Hate Voiced by: Paul Greenberg Poonchy has orange hair and often has his hands in the air. He wears sporty outfit with head bands and resembles Richard Simmons. He was to have a major role in the unfinished episode Invader Poonchy. He replaces Brian in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Rob Voiced by: Adam Paul Rob has two orange tufts of hair which look like horns. He once gave Dib a wedgie on the bus in A Room with a Moose. In Mysterious Mysteries, while being interviewed by the Anchorman, Rob mentioned that Dib claimed that his dad is a yeti and upsettingly denies that his dad is not a yeti. Sara Voiced by: Janice Kawaye Sara is the girl who wears a blue dress and has blue hair so long that it nearly reaches the floor. She complains a lot about Dib, most notably in A Room with a Moose. She wanted to be a veterinarian, but Ms. Bitters told her that she would be an astronaut, much to her grief based on the results of her blotch test in Career Day. Dib's bologna stink bothered Sara so much that her head went up in smoke and she fell limp over her desk in Bolognius Maximus. In Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Mary sat at her desk in place of her. Even so, Sara was spotted on the ground among the children hurt by GIR dressed as an angel. When the class got lice in the episode Lice, Sara banged her head against Rob's head. When Tak arrived and was about to recite her poem, Sara tauntingly claimed that Tak liked Zim. Tak grew angry and hypnotized her, making her apologize and eat her eraser. Spoo Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Spoo is the boy with red hair, beady bluish-green eyes, pointy nose, and a teal shirt. His organ was stolen and replaced with Dib's heat radiator hall pass. He was destined to a fate of being a veterinarian in Career Day, despite his apparent animal allergy. The Letter "M" Voiced by: Phil Lamarr The letter M is an African-American boy who seems to notice that Zim is weirder than most of the other kids in the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, but still doesn't seem to think he's an alien like Dib says. He sits between Brian and Dib. He is referred to as The Letter "M" in both the credits and by the other students themselves (or, at least, by Zita), and it is never shown if this is his real name, or is simply a given nickname. The Student President Voiced by: Kathryn Fiore The student president is a disturbingly effervescent girl who suffered a mental collapse during a pep rally while attempting to make a complaint about the Skool bathrooms in The Voting of the Doomed. She is transported away by a team of elite staff members (which looks like SWAT), and a vote is held for a new student president held between Zim and Willy. Torque Smackey Voiced by: Jason Marsden Torque is a skoolchild obsessed with lifting weights and sports. Torque wears a jersey with his name on it. Dib tries to protect Torque in Dark Harvest. In the unfinished episode, Ten Minutes to Doom, Torque apprently hates Dib, calling him a "dookieweenie". Willy Voiced by: Jim Wise Deemed "leadership material" by the school, but considered a bald, drooling moron by everyone else. He was the last person to use the toilet Dib was ordered by Ms. Bitters to roll around to get rid of his stinkiness in in the episode Bolognius Maximus. In the episode The Voting of the Doomed, Willy is brainwashed by a laser from the principal at the end, making him more intelligent as well as giving him a British accent. Zita Voiced by: Mo Collins Zita is the girl who sits behind Zim. She has light purple spikey hair with a head band and a black and lavender stripped dress. She was blinded by mashed potatoes in the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork. She also used one of the three "crazy cards" given to the class to commit Dib to an insane asylum in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. In Lice, Zita was given an "A" from Ms. Bitters for calling Dib crazy. She seems to be Ms. Bitters' favorite student, based on her treatment of her. Zootch Zootch is a kid who got hit by a dodgeball thrown by Chunk in Dark Harvest. His most defining characteristic is the single spike of hair in the center of his head. He might be another alien in disguise, as evidenced by an alien doppelganger in Hobo 13. He is in Gaz's class, as seen in Gaz, Taster of Pork. Strangely, however, he is also seen walking out of Ms. Bitters' class in Career Day. Pinky Pinky is a boy with a nasty case of pink eye who was introduced in the episode Vindicated!. When one of Zim's eyes was exposed, but he simply says it's pink eye, Zita said "Yeah, Pinky's got it pretty bad right now". His pink eye has stitches underneath it. According to Jhonen Vasqquz, his real name is "Scarball". See Also... Keef Category:Stock Characters